


The Killing Room

by Randomised_human



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Good Peter, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Wade Wilson, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Peter gets taken by some unknown people and forced to write someone's name in the death note but he finds a few loop holes
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Killing Room

WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So this will have kidnapping involved however it isn't detailed much. Also it will have Peter being scared and creepy stuff. Nothing too bad. If you think anything will trigger something, or you just don't like it feel free to skip. I do do happy shots!!

Peter awoke frightened and cold, he looked around frantically. The last thing he remembered was walking back to the Stark tower after school when his spider sense starting screaming at him, and not he was here. This room was damp and dark, it was so dark. Peter stood up slowly, he could sense someone else's presence but couldn't make out where it was coming from.

"Hello?" 

He called out into the abyss, his voice echoed across the darkness. Peters mind raced trying to figure away to escape, but how can he escape if he doesn't even know where the door is? His head jerked around frantically, he was getting more terrified by the second. He didn't dare move from his current position when he heard the movement of clothing from behind him and a subtle sigh. 

Suddenly, a light flickered on from behind Peter where he heard the movements moments before. He turned around staring at his feet, looking up he saw a tall and thin lady stood smiling at him kindly. She was pale skinned and had think light brown hair tied in a professional looking bun at the top back of her head. She was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt that went down just below her knees, Black high-heels also. Her eyes were kind but hollow and she smiled so wide her lips became deadly thin, it was such a fake kind smile it was almost menacing. In front of her was a small wooden desk, bare except for a plain red leather bound book and a fancy looking pen. The book looked centuries old yet still new, when the desk looked like it was brought straiht out of the factory not a scratch in sight.

"Hello Peter, come. Join me." 

She spoke softly towards peter not breaking eye contact with him. She gestured to the chair in front of the desk and tilted her head towards it indicating that she wants peter to sit. Peter shook his head softly and backed away. He didn't know what the woman wanted from him but he new it wasn't good. The light was weak so he still couldn't see far into the large room but he felt danger radiate from all around him. 

"N-No, I j-just want t-to go h-h-home."

Peter stuttered out, he was speaking very quickly to the woman, after all he was in Peter Parker mindset not Spider-man. Since his peter tingle was already freaking out he didn't notice the people coming up from behind him, he only noticed when he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and lift him off the ground. He shouted out for them to let him go but nobody listened. He couldn't see them so when one reached around his neck and strapped a think metal collar to him he new he was in trouble. The three strong bodyguards took peter over to the lady and sat him down in the wooden chain. 

"It's okay, Peter you don't have to be afraid. We are not going to hurt you we just ask you to do one thing for us then you can go, that's all."

She said this as she was walking over to where Peter was now sat, the lady crouched down so she was level with him and reached over to the book. Pulling it closer to Peter she spoke once again this time she looked more serious than before.

"All we need you to do for us is write someones name in this book, it has to be someone you personally know and not a celebrity. Then once you've done that that person will die, it won't be painful and it will be quick. Then you can go home."

Peter looked up at the women, horrified. As he looked at the woman and back at the book he grew slightly more confident. He knew he wasn't able to escape because the collar would probably incapacitate him in some way, instead he decided to ask a question. He wasn't going to be responsible for someones death, especially without a reason.

"Why are you doing this? What will happen to me if I refuse?"

Peter questioned sitting up in the chair more and leaning slightly away from the mysterious women. She stood up quickly and walked behind Peters chair, tucking him in violently and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't."

She spat at him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Nudging her face impossibly closer. Peter shuddered hating her being so close. 

"Then we will kill each and every person you know and love. Slowly and painfully, then leave you all alone again."

Peter ripped her hands off his shoulder glaring daggers at her, but he knows better to do anything more as he hears guns readying to fire all around him. Peter thought to himself about what to do, he doesn't want to kill anyone yet he doesn't want them all to die either. Suddenly he got an idea and reached over to grab the pen and opened the book. He had to flick through a few pages before he got to a clean one, how many people have had to do this? He placed the pen down breathing softly and started to write.

"Peter! Stop that!"

He heard the women say, she was still stood behind him watching as he wrote in the neatest handwriting he could do.

"I said stop! You can't write your own name!"

She grabbed the pen out of his hand before he could finish the 'ker' on Parker. She put the pen against the name scribbling it out violently. She looked down at him in confusion. Peter sighed putting his hand out for the pen.

"Fine."

Peter mumbled thinking about what he could do now, the woman placed the pen into his hand cautiously keeping an eye on him in case he tried to do it again. Peter sat for a few minutes thinking about what to do when he came up with a perfect solution. Peter excitedly put the pen to the page again, writing neatly once again. 'Wade Wilson' was now written down on the page. The ink started to glow dimly quickly brightening up until it was blinding and painful to Peters eyes, he started to feel dizzy and blacked out shortly after.

"Peter! PETER!"

he heard faintly, the voice sounded familiar but peter was in to much of a dais to care.

"Come on kid! Wake up!" the voice said, now closer than before. Peter felt hands wrap around him lifting him up from the ground he was on. How did he get here? He slowly opened his eyes groaning, trying to figure out who was shoving their fingers into his neck, it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Oh thank god! I thought i'd never find you kid, you scared us all with that disappearing act."

As peter looked up he saw Tony smiling down at him, joy and worry clear on his face. Peter sat up carefully rubbing his eyes and looking around remembering what had happened. Tony pulled him into a hug relaxing into the smaller boy.

"Wade?" 'd

Peter mumbled into Tony's shoulder, he just remembered that he wrote his name in that book, was he okay?

"Wade!"

he said once again trying to find his phone, he was searching frantically. Tony took peters his hands into his to try and calm him down.

"Wade is fine Pete, it's you we have to worry about. Nothing happened to him, just the normal. He managed to get killed by something, nobody really know what did it but he got back up soon after and continued to help look for you. Hell he is still out there searching."

Tony reassured Peter, he was curious why he wanted to know about wade but that was a question for another time. Tony held Peter and slowly stood up helping him along as the boy was still not fully there.

"Lets get you back home kid."

Peter smiled to himself slightly, there was a lot he needed to explain but there was only one phrase on his mind at this moment.

Take that lady.

Thank you for reading this! if you have any suggestions for improvements or spelling and grammar checks please tell me!

If you want me to write something in particular or you have something else you'd like to see please tell me here (or anywhere else is fine but it might take longer for me to see it)

\---------->

okay on to the next one!

Lets-a-go


End file.
